In recent years, an electroluminescent (EL) display panel which includes pixels each including an EL element and arranged in a matrix, and an EL display apparatus which includes the EL display panel have already been on the market. An EL element emits light in response to a current flowing through a light emitting layer formed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode.
A plurality of transistors are arranged in each pixel. Gate signal lines for controlling the transistors arranged in the pixels are formed on an EL display panel.
A transistor supplies a light emission current to the EL display apparatus. Various configurations have been proposed for circuits included in pixels. Furthermore, various configurations have been proposed for methods for supplying pixels with a voltage. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a configuration in which a driver circuit supplies pixels with an anode voltage.